onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Annonces - Journal du Nouveau Monde/@comment-24586425-20180531203845
Salut à tous. Comme pour les SBS 88, je listerai ici les infos du SBS 89 qui fuiteront au fur et à mesure. On commence. Luffy lorsqu'il viellera. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/22/4/1527798814-el6b3uot-o.jpg Ainsi que Ace http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/22/4/1527798906-zosz1lgt-o.jpg ------ For Ace at 40 and 60 : Q : I love Ace so much!! If he didn't die at the war, what would he be like? Please draw him at 40 and 60!! Oda : Okay. Ace (40): Hey Luffy, you're so old. Ace (60): I'm retired. Reality : Ace (40): Hey Luffy, please lend me money. Ace (60): Chopper, just give me a little bit, brother... Oda: Well, not sure which one would have really happened, but it would be one of these two for sure. The best Older and younger siblings of the Charlotte Family : Q: Within Big Mom's 85 children, in chapter 891, Flampe says that Katakuri is king of big brothers and that there was a king of big sisters. Then who is the king of little brothers and king of little sisters? Oda: Ehhhh, first of all, what Flampe said "Best of ", Flampe conducted that of her own accord. She's the kind of girl that she herself goes and takes the poll to everyone. Within that, there is the big, little, brother, sister results. Here is the top 3 for each. Best older brother: 1 Katakuri, 2. Oven, 3. Perospero Best younger brother: 1. Angure, 2. Nyuugo 3. Dolce Best older sister: 1. Smoothie, 2. Amande 3. Brulee Best younger sister: 1. Flampe, 2. Pudding. 3. Anana Oda: In any case, the respective vote tally that is able to be taken isn't equal, it's just Flampe's "I want to be king of little sister" play/tom foolery. About Smoothie : Q: What is the power of Smoothie? She becomes so big in 894. Why? And why her sword is getting wet?? Oda: yeah...I don’t have enough page to draw these, but she has the power of Shibo Shibo no mi and she is a dehydration human. She can squeeze juice out of things and dehydrate anyone who is cut by her sword. She saves water got from somebody else and will become big after this. Then she can use those water in her body to attack. She is Strong. About Gear 4th time limits and Dolfamingo in Dressrosa : Q: After reading the manga and seeing the anime, I wonder why Luffy was unable to do anything for 10 minutes after Gear 4, but then moved around without a problem against Katakuri. Is this a plothole? Oda: There is no limit. As long as you want to move, even if you were not able to use Haki, you could run away or fight anyway, right? In Dressrosa Luffy had help after using gear 4, so he relied on that help and saved his strength to prepare to take out Doflamingo once and for all. If he had no one to rely on, he would have still succeeded all on his own. About how Nami acted toward Ceasar : Q: Nami told Ceasar, he is "trash" and he should "kill himself". Did she learn that toxic attitude from Robin's wicked tongue? Oda: Please reread Punk Hazard. Ceasar experimented on children and drugged them. He used his subordinates like experiment mice as well. He made weapons to kill innocent people. A man like Ceasar should be dead. Nami is only truly gentle to two types of people. Lovely children and lovely women. Her disgust for Ceasar comes from the bottom of her heart. About Crocodile : Oda : Crocodile enjoys crocodile meat and tomatos, yet he hates ketchup. Mr.1 eats raw ham, he hates roasted pork. This is why Crocodile had so many crocodiles, he raises and then eats them. ------ J'ai pas vraiment le temps pour traduire, donc si quelqu'un veut bien.